


Communication Is Key

by LS_5Ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent!Maryse, Catarina!, Confused!Alec, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Minor Simon and Izzy, Raj is annoying, but magnus and alec don't know how to use it, communication is key, hurt!Magnus, it's only mentioned, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever
Summary: Everything was going great for Alec and Magnus. Alec no longer cares what Maryse thinks, and apart from Jace and Izzy's constant teasing, he couldn't be happier. Then, all goes downhill when, after a great day, Magnus starts ignoring him. What did he do wrong? If only Magnus would tell him, he could try to make it better.Or the one where Magnus thinks Alec is cheating on him but in reality he's not, but Magnus doesn't know that because the two of them don't communicate enough.This will only be about 5 chapters unless I feel like expanding the story a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

After months of being together, Alec would have thought that his siblings would get bored of teasing him about Magnus, but alas, when Magnus strolled into the Institute, purposefully walking past Maryse without a second glance, looking like sex on a stick, Izzy and Jace took this as a perfect opportunity to embarrass Alec.

"Ah, Alexander! My favourite shadowhunter. One that I am actually not here to see though." Magnus winked at Alec, making the younger man blush.

"Magnus! You can't tease Alec like that, you should've heard what he was saying about you earlier. He couldn't wait for you to get here." Izzy scolded, grinning mischievously at her older brother. Alec glared at her, turning back to his boyfriend as Magnus began to speak.

"Oh really? Is that true Alexander?" Magnus smiled coyly.

"Er, no not really." Alex stated bluntly, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't true that he had said it, but of course he had been thinking it, he had wanted to see Magnus all day.

"Ouch, well as much as that hurts, I must be off. Apparently my skills are in dire need." Magnus rolled his eyes, walking up to his boyfriend and planting a small kiss on his cheeks, right where the blush starts to form each time. Jace took this as a perfect opportune moment to walk into the room where his parabatai was gushing over his warlock boyfriend.

"Guys! Honestly, I've told Alec this before, but obviously he needs telling again. You really ought to get a room, not everyone wants to see PDA 24/7." Jace said, covering his eyes and pretending to be disgusted. Alec put his head in his hands, completely embarrassed now. He wished it were just him and Magnus in this room.

"But Jace, I don't think Alec is prepared to be in the same room as Magnus, if you know what I mean?" Izzy winked at Jace, giving him an opening to really embarrass his brother.

"Oh of course! Thanks for that Izzy, I can't believe I almost let my brother go somewhere without protection. Always take protection Alex." Jace scolded, making Magnus and Izzy laugh, but Alec just looked at his parabatai, innocence showing in his eyes.

"What? Jace, I don't need protection, Magnus isn't going to hurt me." Alec stated, glancing over to Magnus who was holding in his laughter. It wasn't often that Jace made Magnus laugh, so now Alec was extremely confused. Why would he need his bow and arrow around Magnus?

Instead of saying anything, Jace just flung a packet at Alec, who missed the shot and had to bend down to pick the item up. He hadn't even properly stood up before he realised what it was, and his cheeks burned, not knowing how to respond to that. Luckily for him, Magnus cleared his throat and plucked the condom out of Alec's hand before turning to glare playfully at Jace.

"I wouldn't worry about Alexander, he's not the one who needs the condom. And you underestimate me, as I am always prepared." Magnus said, making both Jace and Alec blush. Jace mumbled a half-hearted apology as Izzy laughed at all 3 of them, happy that Alec had found someone he truly cared about.

"Great," Alec mumbled. "I'm just going to... leave."

Alec started to walk out of the room, Magnus following close behind. All the two could hear as they walked down the corridor to where Magnus needed to be was Izzy and Jace's laughter and a faint sound of two hands colliding. Alec rolled his eyes, something Magnus always warns him about - apparently it's going to make his eyes hurt.

"Oh how I've missed your siblings Alexander." Magnus sighed, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend turning the corner, his broad shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"Yeah right. If you like them so much then you can have them. I'll take Chairman and you take them. They're much more annoying than a cat who just wants attention." Alec teased, shoving Magnus slightly.

"You know," Magnus started with a serious tone, making Alec glance at him as they continued walking. "If you really do want to get away from them. Instead of me taking them home, how about I take you instead? That way I also get to keep Chairman."

"I'll be coming home with you anyway, we have a date planned, remember?" Alec looked at him in confusion. Had he really forgotten already? They only planned it a couple of days ago.

"Ah, no Alexander, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Alec stopped, turning to face Magnus fully, concern etched on his face. The Warlock looked conflicted, a slight trace of fear in his glamoured eyes.

"I mean, why don't you move in with me?" Magnus breathed, letting his hands fall to his side as he saw the different emotions run through Alec's eyes. Surprise, confusion, fear, and then finally, happiness.

"Are you being serious?" Alec asked, knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

"Alexander, I am immortal, and you are not, sometimes there isn't time for joking around." Magnus explained, noting Alec's face turn down slightly at the mention of his mortality, before the realisation sunk in that Magnus did, in fact, want him to move in with him.

"I'd love to." Alec grinned, bringing in Magnus for a kiss, a sweet, probably too long one to say they were still in the Institute. They heard a cough come from beside them and they broke apart to see someone they really didn't want to see.

"Alec, maybe you could carry on with your duties. As for you, Warlock, haven't you been summoned here for a reason?" Maryse spat, looking at Magnus with utter distaste. The man who made her son ruin their family name.

"Mother - " Alec started, only to get cut off by Magnus.

"Of course, Maryse, anything you say." Magnus smiled sweetly, before he flicked his fingers, a key appearing in his hand. Alec closed his eyes briefly, knowing exactly what card Magnus was playing here, and knowing it was a dangerous one. But for once, he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"Here you go darling, your own key to your new home. I look forward to seeing you there tonight. I'll take care of getting your belongings to the loft, so don't worry about that." Magnus placed the key in Alec's hand, kissing his lips and winking at the knowing look Alec was giving him. Magnus then turned to Maryse, who had a look of pure anger on her face.

"Now, as nice as it was to be graced with your presence again, I must be off, as it seemed I was summoned for a reason." Magnus strolled past Maryse, making sure to take one last look at his boyfriend, who looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"You're moving in with him?" Maryse whispered angrily as soon as Magnus was out of earshot. She stalked up to her eldest son with a look of disappointment. Before, Alec would have felt guilt, but he was used to receiving this look, so instead, he leant down so Maryse could really see him, and he smiled at her.

"Yes I am mother. I'm moving in with my boyfriend. If you have a problem with that, then please, by all means go and tell people about it." He then walked away, leaving Maryse with an open mouth and a shocked expression on her face. Alec may have been worried when he was still in the closet about people knowing he was living with a man, but now he didn't care. And of course, Maryse wouldn't dare tell people about this. She would be too scared it would dampen the light on their name even more than Alec had apparently already done.

"Alec! Come quickly, Raj is hurt!" Izzy shouted, running up to him. Alec swore under his breath before breaking into a sprint, following Izzy to where Raj was laying on the floor, having just come through a portal created by a Warlock that definitely wasn't Magnus.

"We need to lie him down." The Warlock stated, looking among the shadowhunters in front of him. Alec recognised her as Catarina Loss, a friend of Magnus'.

"We can take him to my room, it's just down the hall." Alec said, quickly showing them the way. Catarina gave him a thankful look, obviously recognising him as the man that Magnus was in love with. And she could understand why, and not just due to his good looks, but the way he held himself and how the aura of leadership oozed off him. As soon as they lied Raj down, Catarina started getting to work, not knowing that Magnus could have done this himself, as he was only on the other side of the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec misses their date. Magnus gets the wrong idea.
> 
> Bit of angst in this chapter.

There have been times when Alec had showed up late to one their dates, or where he hasn't been able to make it at all due to his shadowhunter duties. Magnus understood all of this, but his Alexander had always text him or called him to let him know. This time though, 3 hours after Alec was meant to show up, Magnus was starting to get annoyed. His hard work in the kitchen had long past gone cold, and he hadn't heard a word from Alec. The only reason he wasn't worried is because, after he tried to call Alec, to no avail, he then called Jace, who told him he thought he was with Magnus as he could feel Alec was happier. Magnus didn't know what to do with this information, as the last time Jace said this, it was in relation to Magnus and Alec's first time.

Magnus sighed, trying to push that thought out of his mind. There was no way Alec would be with another man, he just wasn't that type of person. With one last look at Chairman, a portal appeared in front of Magnus and he strolled through it, ending up in his desired destination - Alec's bedroom. He glanced around, nothing really seeming out of place. Magnus wasn't quite sure what to do. Should he wait for Alec here, or should he walk round the institute. Neither looked very appealing to the Warlock, but knowing there was less of a chance of running into Maryse in Alec's bedroom made up the decision for him.

He wasn't too sure how long he would have to sit here, as he wasn't sure what duties Alec had to take care of today, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Alec and ask him what had happened. Ask him why his parabatai thought he was with Magnus. He just needed to communicate with his boyfriend, and then everything would be explained. Magnus put his head in his hands, not hearing footsteps approaching Alec's bedroom.

"Oh, hello." Came a man's voice. Magnus looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. It definitely wasn't Alexander. Magnus recognised him as one of Alec's fellow shadowhunters - Raj, he thinks.

"Hi." Magnus replied shortly, not in the mood to talk to anyone but his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You must be here for Alec?" Raj asked, and Magnus frowned. Didn't he recognise him as the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Or at least as Alec's boyfriend.

"Yes - " Magnus started, only to be cut off by Raj walking to the end of the bed. Raj picked up a top that seemed to have been thrown on the floor. Magnus knew Alec all too well, and knew it must have been an act of hurry, as Alec liked things to be in the right place. He was always telling Magnus to pick up after himself, who usually just clicked his fingers in response, rendering the space clean.

"Just thought I'd come and collect my clothes! Wouldn't want Alec to have to do all the work, am I right?" Raj chuckled, making Magnus' anger flare up. Why was his clothes in his boyfriends room? And what was all this about Alec doing all the work? What happened here?

"I - What? Why are your clothes in Alexander's room?" Magnus asked, a look of warning on his face. Raj saw his cat eyes slowly emerge, and he knew straight away that his words had pissed the Warlock off.

"Oh, ah... I should probably be off... Alec did say he'd like to talk to me about last night." Raj smirked, fully aware of who was now stood in front of him. He walked out of the room, leaving Magnus stood there, cat eyes gleaming with anger and betrayal. How dare he? He gave his heart to Alexander. He hadn't felt that way about anyone in such a long time, and here Alec is, happy to just throw it all away like that?

To say Magnus was furious was an understatement. Magic flared at his fingertips, and it took all of his control to keep it at bay. There was an explanation for this. There has to be. There must be a reason why Raj's shirt was strewn across his boyfriends floor. It couldn't be that they had slept together. No. He trusted Alec too much. Didn't he? Doubt took over Magnus' mind, and before he knew it all he could picture was Raj touching his boyfriend, his hands roaming Alec's body, and Alec moaning in delight, making -

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, happy to see his boyfriend. He quickly saw the look annoyance on Magnus' face and the way his cat eyes weren't glamoured, and frowned, walking over to him. Alec's eyes flickered to where Raj had picked the shirt up off the floor, something that didn't go amiss by Magnus.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asked, pulling him into his arms. Magnus tensed, and quickly shoved him away. He didn't miss the look of hurt that formed on Alec's face, but he chose to blatantly ignore it.

"Crap. Is this because of last night?" Alec asked, worry in his eyes. Magnus turned to look at him, shocked. Alec is admitting what happened last night? Does he really care that little that Magnus was just a fling to him? Magnus was about to say something - maybe shout at Alec, he wasn't too sure, but Alec carried on talking before he got a chance. He always spoke to much when all he really needed to do was shut up.

"Magnus I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to text you. Last night was a bit crazy, Raj got - " Alec started, trying to explain what had happened. Magnus cut him off, not wanting to hear all about what had happened with Raj. He'd rather just leave now, and spare him some pain that would be caused if Alec continued.

"That's enough, Alec." Magnus stated coldly, pushing past Alec, leaving him there confused, and hurt. He never called him Alec. What had he done?

"Magnus!" Alec called out, running after his retreating form. "Magnus, stop!"

They had gotten to the main part of the Institute by now and everyone was stopping what they were doing to watch their acting head running after one of the most powerful Warlocks known. Alec was so confused, surely Magnus wasn't this annoyed about him missing a date? He'd done it before and Magnus had been fine with it. And it's not as if Magnus had never done it to him either when he had been really busy with clients. But that was just something they knew would happen, with both of their jobs needing them to be on call all of the time.

"Magnus wait, please." Alec caught up to him, catching his arm in his hand, pulling him towards him. Magic sparked out from Magnus' fingers, finding Alec's skin, a burning sensation hitting him. The magic pushed Alec back, and he looked at Magnus, shock evident on his face. Magnus had never used magic like that on him before. It had always been used to heal him or to make him happy, never to hurt him.

"Leave me alone." Magnus spat, creating a portal and stepping through it, closing it just before Alec could get to it and follow his boyfriend. Was he still his boyfriend? Alec was so confused. He had no idea what had just happened. All he could feel was a heart wrenching pain in his chest, and the remnants of Magnus' magic on his skin. Everyone was whispering around him, but the only sound he heard was Magnus telling him to leave him alone.

"Alec!" He heard Jace call. Alec turned around to face his parabatai, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of him. Jace quickly checked Alec over, looking for any injuries, and that's when Alec understood why he was here. Jace would have been notified that Alec was in pain through their parabatai rune, and Jace would have automatically thought he was in trouble with a demon.

"Shit. Alec what's wrong?" Jace asked, not used to seeing his adopted brother shed a tear. He actually couldn't remember the last time it had happened. There was no physical pain there, so the only thing Jace could think about was that Alec was in emotional pain, and - 

"Magnus.. Alec what happened with Magnus?" Jace realised as soon as he knew it wasn't physical. Magnus is the only one who had a hold on Alec this strong to make him lose his façade in front of everyone in the Institute. Jace quickly pulled him away from the prying eyes, and took him into his own room, sitting him down on the bed. He knelt in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

"He... He just... left. Jace - I...I don't know why. He was so mad." Alec whispered, tears now falling out of his eyes. He forcefully wiped them away, willing himself to stop being such a baby. They heard the door open and an exasperated Izzy appeared. Alec stood up in time to not get knocked over by the force that Izzy exerted when bringing him into a tight hug. Alec squeezed her back, basking in the love that his siblings were showing him.

"I love you guys." He mumbled, trying to show his appreciation. Izzy just shook her head, telling him to shut up and tell her what happened. Alec explained as much as he could, telling them that he too was confused by the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

"So he was just mad when you entered your room?" Izzy asked, looking over at Jace who seemed just as baffled.

"Yeah." Alec shrugged, "It has to have been from me missing our date yesterday night. I mean, everything was great before that, and I can't think of anything else I could have done to annoy him."

"It just seems so out of character." Jace mused, his fingers coming to itch his chin. "Magnus is always saying how everyone should talk more, and he has never been annoyed with you."

It was true, Alec thought. Even when Alec had called Magnus to the Institute when they were meant to be going out for drinks and asked him to perform some magic. Alec had then left the Institute with Izzy and Jace to see about a demon attack, and came back with cuts and bruises all over his body, to which Magnus had to heal. Even after all of that, plus Alec not really being up to going back to Magnus' place with him, Magnus had still kissed him softly, whispering 'I love you' before portalling back to his loft.

"His loft. Guys, Magnus asked me to move in with him yesterday." Alec breathed, a theory starting to from in his mind.

"So?" Jace questioned, looking at Izzy with a weird expression. "Surely that's a good thing, and not something to be mad over."

"Yeah, it was." Alec said, before taking a breath. "But maybe he changed his mind." Maybe he realised he didn't want him anymore, Alec added on silently.

"No. I'm sorry but no Alec, Magnus loves you, and there has to be a reason," Izzy started and Alec went to open his mouth. "A proper reason Alec... That he is mad."

"Yeah. I'll send him a text tomorrow, maybe he just had a bad day?" Alec tried to justify. Izzy and Jace gave him a look, and yeah, Alec knew better, but he needed to give Magnus time to cool down. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, he was quite scared of what magic Magnus may use on him if he upset him too much tonight.

He ushered his two younger siblings out of the room, telling them that he was fine and that he would sort this misunderstanding out with Magnus tomorrow. He made a beeline for the training room as soon as Jace and Izzy were out of his sight. Training had always managed to get his mind off his troubles. When he had an attraction towards Jace, he would come to this room and train until his knuckles bled, something Izzy had always scolded him for, before hugging him tightly and telling him not to worry, and that one day, he would find love.

And Alec thought he had. No, scratch that, he knew he had. What he felt for Magnus is completely different from what he felt for Jace. Yes, he loved Jace, but it was platonic. With Magnus... Not so much. It just made him more upset, and more determined to find out what was going on with his Warlock. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit longer than the first one, but not by much.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec likes to train when he's upset, Maryse should be a better mother and Magnus still isn't ready to talk yet.

"You have reached the voicemail of Magnus Bane. But of course, you already know that, or you wouldn't be calling me." Magnus' voice sounded out from the phone Alec was trying to ring him on. He had already tried his, but figured if he was the one Magnus didn't want to speak to, then he should try calling from an unknown number.

"If you're calling about a service, please press 1. Don't actually press 1, this isn't an automated message you get like when you're calling the bank. It won't help you get in contact with me quicker. Just leave a - "

Alec shut off the phone angrily, already knowing what Magnus was going to say next. As well as hearing it numerous times for the past hour, Alec was also there when Magnus recorded that message. He was getting annoyed at his clients constantly interrupting the precious time he had with his shadowhunter, so he made a voicemail before turning off his phone and focusing once again on the man sprawled out on his sofa, t-shirt already somewhere on the floor.

"Alec..." Izzy said cautiously, knowing when not to get too close to his brother. "He's not answering?"

"No Izzy, he isn't." Alec said shortly, starting to walk towards Izzy so he could get out of this enclosed room.

"Alec, look - " Alec cut her off, putting a hand up to silence her. He didn't know what to say, so instead resorted to shaking his head, letting a small noise escape, before pushing past his sister, who was only trying to help. He knew this, but he loved Magnus, and to have him treat him this way was killing him. He couldn't bare to look his little sister in the eye when he was in this state. He was meant to be the person she could always look up to and come to when she was in trouble, not the person who she didn't know what to say to. It should be him comforting her, not the other way round.

He stripped his shirt off, throwing it onto the nearest chair in the training room. It was out of character for him to just chuck things around, but at that moment he really didn't care. He started on the punching bag, not drawing any runes on. He wanted to feel what he was doing. He wanted to feel every punch, every time his knuckles came into contact with the hard bag. His muscles tightened, and he savoured that feeling. The feeling of being in control of what he was doing.

Unlike with Magnus, he could control every little thing he did in this training room. He could control the pain he causes himself, how long he went at it for. With Magnus, he couldn't control the man at all. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. He couldn't control Magnus' magic, or how his cat eyes shined in battle, or even the way Magnus looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in this world. Sometimes he wished Magnus had never looked at him that way, at least then it wouldn't hurt this much.

With another punch, Alec could hear rushed footsteps approaching him. He didn't turn to look though. No, instead he kept on punching, the blood at his knuckles staining the bag in front of him. Yes, he was in pain, but the physical pain took away from the pain in his heart. The pain he isn't used to. The only pain he knew he couldn't take away. Physical pain could heal, but he felt like this would never go away.

"Alec, stop!" Jace shouted, strong arms coming round Alec's waist, forcing him away from the punching bag. Alec struggled against him, trying to remove Jace from his body, but he hadn't realised how long he had been at that punching bag, and without any runes, it had started to take a toll on him. His body was weaker now than when he had first entered the room, and the pain in his hands made him release Jace immediately.

"Get off!" He screamed at Jace, his body falling to the ground without his consent. Jace just wrapped his arms around him tighter, hugging his parabatai. The pain from their bond was growing stronger and stronger by the minute, and Jace knew he had to do something. The fact he went to the training room first was just coincidence. He had a feeling that Alec would be here. It was where he always went when something was troubling him. But Jace had never felt this kind of pain come from his brother before. There was a mix of physical and emotional pain, but it seemed Alec couldn't feel the physical pain properly, but Jace definitely could.

"Alec." Jace shushed him, resting his chin on the top of his head. He swallowed, not knowing how to comfort his parabatai. He didn't even think Izzy would be successful right now, and she was always the one who could make him feel better.

"I'm sorry." Alec breathed, starting to realise that Jace would have been feeling what he was as well, and guilt started to form.

"Nope. Don't even think about it. And stop that guilt now while you still can." Jace warned, stroking Alec's hair in what he hoped was a soothing way.

"What's going on?" Maryse's sharp voice broke the silence, making the two brothers look up at her. They really couldn't deal with her right now. Jace was ready to stick up for Alec, whatever the cost, if she decided to say something.

"Nothing mother. I just trained a bit too long, that's all." Alec lied, standing up so he was now taller than all of them.

"Hmm." Maryse pursed her lips, evidently not believing her eldest son. "I heard things finally ended with that Warlock demon."

"Maryse. Stop." Jace warned, not even needing his parabatai rune to know Alec had just tensed up beside him, hurting from those words.

"What? I'm just saying Jace. I had warned Alec about that Magnus Bane. He's no good. At least he's showed his true colours before Alec could do something stupid like fall in love with it." Maryse showed disgust at that thought. Both Jace and Alec tensed up at this. Maryse didn't know that Alec had admitted to being in love with Magnus, but Jace did. She looked at her two sons and noted their silence.

"No... Alec no! You haven't fallen in love with him, have you?" She exclaimed, looking at her eldest son in horror. She couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with a Warlock, and a male one at that.

Alec's prolonged silence was all the validation she needed. Maryse took a small step back, moving aside completely as she let Alec walk away from them both. Jace glared at her, thanking the stars that she weren't his real mother, before running after his brother. Maryse may never be his mother, but Alec will always be his brother. Always.

"Alec! Ignore what she says. You know it's a load of crap!" Jace rushed out, out of breath slightly as he worried about what Alec was thinking about. If he could be made to jump off a ledge when he had killed someone he hardly knew, Jace didn't want to think what he would do when his heart was broken by the one person he truly loved.

"Jace. Don't. Please." Alec croaked out, his voice cracking.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked, and Alec could sense the worry Jace was emitting.

"I need to speak to Magnus." He reassured him. He wouldn't do anything stupid. Not now. Not when other people needed him. Jace glanced at the floor beneath him before meeting Alec's gaze once again. He gave him a slight nod, to get across that he understood, and that he would be one phone call away.

Alec walked straight out of the Institute, ignoring all the looks he got on his way out. He didn't need any of it, he only needed Magnus right now. He hadn't realised how quickly he had come to need Magnus in his life. Before Magnus, he had been living a lie. Never being able to have what he truly wanted. Then, when he first saw the Warlock, his eyes locking with his as he stood next to a portal, he had felt something. It had been small, but it was present. Love at first sight is what they call it in the Mundane world. But Alec knew differently. It wasn't love. It was the ability to create love from something that would have gone unnoticed otherwise. And that's exactly what happened. They created love. And it was special.

The walk to Magnus' loft went quicker than Alec had realised, and before he knew it he was stood outside of it, letting the rain pour down on him, washing away some of the blood on his hands from where he still hadn't used an Iratze rune yet. The pain had pretty much vanished by now though, so Alec didn't worry too much about that. He made his way inside with the key Magnus had given him a couple of days ago when he was meant to have moved in. As he entered the loft, he took a deep breath. This was meant to be his home, and that's all he wished for at this moment in time. He heard footsteps, and was soon graced with Magnus' presence, knocking the air out of him.

"Alexa- Alec. What are you doing here?" Magnus asked coldly, looking him up and down.

"I - "

"You're hurt." Magnus stated, his eyes on Alec's hands. Alec brought them up to examine them, before shaking his head and lowering them once again.

"No - I mean, I was, but I'm not anymore." Alec said slowly, slightly happy at the fact that Magnus, despite being annoyed at Alec, noticed.

"Hmm. Yes. Well, if you don't mind. I'd like it very much if you left." Magnus turned away from Alec, and all Alec could do was let out an exasperated noise.

"Just tell me what I did wrong!" Alec exclaimed, not knowing what he could have done that was so bad. Magnus turned on him, cat eyes flaring up as blue sparks lit at his fingers.

"I won't say it again. Get out." He warned, starting to put his hands up. Alec stepped back, hurt etched on his face, with a look of surrender and rejection. He turned around, for once not looking back as he made his way out of Magnus' loft. Because that's what it was. It wasn't their loft anymore, it was just Magnus'.

Magnus watched Alec leave, and he wished he hadn't. He knew that they needed to talk about this eventually, and they will. But Magnus couldn't face that right now. He couldn't remember the last time his magic had gotten out of control, and on Alec nonetheless. He didn't care how much the shadowhunter hurt him, he would never use magic that way on him again. He still loved him, and always would. That was the downside of being immortal. Magnus would watch Alec move on and find numerous other lovers, while Magnus wouldn't be able to get him out of his mind. He just needed to sort this whole controlling his magic thing out first before he spoke to Alec about this. And the worst thing? Magnus was sure he would take Alec back in the blink of an eye regardless of what he had done. Magnus had never been this reliant on someone else for his happiness, and it scared him to death. Pardon the pun.

Once Alec got back to the Institute he was met with his sibling's worry. Questions were fired at him one straight after another and he just rolled his eyes, smiling despite the past few days he's just had.

"It went well?!" Izzy grinned, seeing her brother's small smile.

"No." Alec shook his head, pressing his lips together and giving a slight shrug. He needn't worry them at the moment. He left them there, looking at each other with annoyance and complete confusion. He headed back to what he figured would start being his favourite place - the training room. He heard Jace protest when he saw where he was going, but Izzy elbowed him in the ribs and told him that maybe Alec needed to let off some steam, and to only go to him if it got really bad.

Alec was thankful for Izzy at that moment. She always seemed to know whether he needed someone there or not. He was glad she met that vampire guy that used to follow Clary everywhere. He made her happy, how, he had no idea, but he did, and that's what mattered. He remembered their first proper date, and how it had been the first time he had seen his sister get nervous about a guy. That's when he realised this wasn't just some silly fling. So he had offered to come out with her, because he knew Simon and Magnus got along, even if Alec wasn't Simon's biggest fan. Plus, with Magnus there, Alec wouldn't try and punch Simon if he got too close to his little sister.

Alec smiled slightly at the memory, thinking of all the good ones he's had with Magnus and his siblings. Magnus had quickly become a huge part of all of their lives, and it was evident from Izzy and Jace's reaction that they too care about him and didn't want him gone. He knew they had a mission tomorrow, but as soon as that was over, he'd go back to Magnus and try and talk to him again. He'd do that every day until Magnus told him what the hell was going on.

He wasn't going to give up that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter:)
> 
> Let me know what you thought, it was pretty much just pure angst - sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy and Jace go on a mission, Magnus gets annoyed and Alec gets hurt. But this time Alec isn't going to give up.

Sometimes Alec wished he wasn't the head of the New York Institute. Today was one of those days. He had to go on this mission, as he knew his team would be the best for it, and if he wanted to act in the best interest of the Institute, he would have to suck up his feelings and just do it.

"Okay guys, here's the mission..." Alec started, briefing Izzy and Jace on what they had to do.

"It's at Pandemonium?" Izzy asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes." Alec said bluntly, trying to not think about how the odds of him seeing Magnus would be very high. No one said a word more, seeing how Alec didn't want to speak about it. He was in mission mode, anyone could tell that, and when he was like this, nothing else mattered. He hoped.

Everyone started getting geared up, and Alec was the first one ready, who had started drawing runes over his body. What would he do if he bumped into Magnus? As much as Alec asked himself that, he kind of already knew. He'd talk to him. He may have to wait till after the mission is finished, but he would corner him, and he'd make him speak to him.

"You ready big brother?" Izzy's voice came from beside Alec. He hadn't even realised she was there. He really needed to get back to normal, because if he went into a hoard of demons acting how he was now, he wasn't sure if he would make it out alive.

"Yeah." Alec swallowed, his hand coming up to push his hair out of his face. He really needed to get a trim, but obviously that was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Just shout me if you need anything, alright?" Izzy said, concern etching her voice.

"I'm fine." Alec stressed, "stop worrying." But of course Izzy couldn't. She had known her brother her whole life, and she knew him better than anyone. She knew he wasn't fine. She had never seen him act this way before, never seen him with his heart broken. And it broke her.

Izzy decided to let it go. Alec would come to her when the time was right, she knew that. She just wished the time was right now, because she hated seeing him this way. And she was scared, she was so scared that his distraction from the mission would cost him in a way he couldn't come back from. She didn't want to lose her big brother, she wasn't sure if she would be able to live without him.

Alec, Izzy and Jace made their way to Pandemonium after suiting up, and both Jace and Izzy gave the other shadowhunter some space. They made sure to walk enough behind him so that they could whisper without him hearing, but close enough so that if anything came out and attacked him it would be like they were right next to him the whole time.

"I'm worried about him, Jace." Izzy whispered, her grip tightening around her whip, which had made its way to her fingers after her being on edge for so long.

"I know Iz, but we gotta let him work this out for himself. I've heard Magnus say it before to him, and he's correct. Alec will blow up the very ground he stands on to make something right. And if it's to do with Magnus, he'll blow up the whole damn world." Jace answered, and yeah, that made Izzy feel a little bit better. Her brother was many things, but a quitter wasn't one of them. He wouldn't just let Magnus get away like that.

Alec stopped abruptly, making Izzy and Jace almost run into him. They were about to ask what he was doing, but looked up instead to see themselves standing outside of Pandemonium. They hadn't even realised how far they had come in such little time. Izzy shook her head, looking over to where Alec was standing, staring at the club with a slightly frightened expression, his breathing uneven. She decided to act quickly, and be the first one to step through the door, allowing Alec to follow with Jace close behind them. Izzy stalked forward, making sure to not bump into any mundanes on the way to the part where all the downworlders hang out. They'd have to be fully aware of their surroundings if they were to catch these demons. Apparently they were experts at blending in, but the three shadowhunters who were currently scanning the crowd were experts at catching demons, so it was game on.

As Alec looked at all the people in front of him, a man wearing a bright golden shirt and tight blue pants catching his eye. He breathed out his name, the glitter around Magnus' eyes sparkling in the dim light of the club. The warlock laughed at something one of the other downworlders in his circle had said, before shaking his head and looking around, taking in his club. His eyes fell on a tall, dark haired shadowhunter, and he swallowed, not knowing what Alec was doing here. Would he really try and talk to him in such a crowded place? It just didn't seem like him at all. Magnus then noticed Izzy and Jace, who, like Alec, had their weapons at the ready, and it clicked. They were here on a mission. At his club? He sighed, his eyes finally leaving Alec's, just hoping they wouldn't do anything that he'd then have to clean up.

"Over there!" Jace exclaimed, leading the party to where one of the demons was hiding and bringing Alec out of his trance. As soon as it realised it had been found, it started to run towards the back of the club. Alec broke off from the group, hoping to corner it once they come at it from different sides. What Alec didn't realise is that there may be more than one of them. A blow hit him from the side, sending him flying across the floor across the club, downworlders making way for the shadowhunter who couldn't stop. Alec was glad he put that glamour rune on, so none of the mundanes could see what was happening. He grunted, starting to get up from the ground. He saw Magnus out of the corner of his eye, gripping the martini in his hand so tight Alec thought he was going to break it.

The demon who had sent him flying made another appearance, hauling him up from the floor and pressing him against the wall, so forcefully that Alec was sure if he was a mundane then he would have been knocked out by now. But Alec wasn't going to give in that easily. He blocked a punch coming straight for his head, his hand going to the back of the demon, lifting it easily into the air, before bringing it back down to the floor again. Alec felt the stab before he saw it. It was only small, so small Alec was wondering why the hell the demon had even done it. A slight pin came from the demons hand and straight into Alec's arm. He flinched, pulling away before thinking better of it and whipping out his seraph blade, plunging it straight into the demon before him.

Alec then looked up, staring into the on looking crowd, trying to find Jace or Izzy. He could no longer see Magnus, so, trying to get him out of his head, he pushed past all the downworlders, only muttering an apology when he knocked over a werewolf who had the nerve to snarl at him. Stupid mutt. Alec saw Izzy easily fending for herself and decided to go help Jace instead, who was currently fighting off 2 demons, with another one advancing on him. Jace grunted as a demon landed a punch on him, and he thought another was coming his way, until it suddenly turned into dust and behind it, his parabatai came into view. Jace grinned at Alec and sent him a wink, making the older man roll his eyes and walk past Jace to fight the other demon.

The battle ended very quickly after that, with no more surprises, and with the three shadowhunters coming out victorious. Izzy laughed, coming up to high-five her two brothers, before a booming voice interrupted them.

"You three. In my office. Now." Magnus ordered, staring at them, but making sure to avoid direct eye contact with one specific shadowhunter. They all looked at each other, mainly looking at Alec, trying to decipher whether or not Magnus actually meant it, so when Alec started walking forward to where he knew Magnus' office was, Izzy and Jace gave each other a worried look and hurriedly followed.

"What the hell where you all thinking?" Magnus shouted once they were all safely inside with the door shut behind them, with no prying eyes looking on. Magnus quickly put up a sound-proof barrier in order to let them speak freely without having to worry about compromising a mission. That was something he had learnt to do from Alec, who had always told him that he couldn't tell him something in public without the knowledge that no one else would hear.

"We had a mission Magnus." Izzy tried to explain, but she felt small under Magnus' gaze, something he had never managed to make her feel before, and she just hoped that Jace would take over and be the bigger man this time.

"And you couldn't have done it with a bit more finesse?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrow, still managing to look like he had just walked off a runway with Izzy, while Alec and Jace looked like they had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"We're sorry Magnus, we really are, but this was our only time to get these demons." Jace tried this time instead of Izzy, but like his adopted sister, he didn't really know what to say to the warlock stood in front of him.

"Were you successful? Did you manage to find out the cause of this problem?" But Magnus already knew the answer, and it was a no. They had killed all 5 of the demons, forgetting about needing one for questioning.

"That's what I thought." Magnus sighed after the three shadowhunters remained silent. He rubbed his hand over his eye, somehow keeping his makeup in tact.

"Magnus." Alec's voice broke the silence, deeper than planned. He could start to feel the pain from whatever the demon had done to him, and he really just wanted to get back to the Institute so they could heal him, but first he needed to sort this out.

"We need to talk." Alec said, and for one split moment he thought Magnus was going to agree. But to no avail, as Magnus just shook his head and walked out of the office, making sure to walk around Izzy, who was the furthest away from Alec. And damn, did that hurt.

"You have plenty of other people you could go and talk to. You don't need me." Magnus said quietly before leaving, turning around so that if there was any other sound in the room, no one would have known he had said anything, but Alec heard, and he didn't understand. Magnus was making no sense.

"Come on Alec, we need to get you healed." Jace sighed, sensing pain coming from Alec before that had happened, knowing something had happened during the fight.

"No." Alec shook his head, walking after the man who he wondered whether was still his boyfriend or not. He was about to find out. He saw Magnus leave Pandemonium and knew he was going back to his loft. He reached into his jacket, making sure he still had the key, and once he was sure, carried on, knowing he'd have to walk, whereas Magnus just needed privacy from mundanes before he could portal back home.

But he was going, and he wasn't leaving until he had found out what he had done that has hurt Magnus so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now:)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally listens to his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the wait, I've been in the middle of exams (a bit of a lie there, in actual fact they start next week but I've been focused on revision) and I've had no space in my brain to think about what to write.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little story anyway, and I hope to upload some more stories/one shots soon, but alas, this is the end of Communication is Key.
> 
> I'm a sucker for kudos and comments, so please don't be shy!:)

"Magnus." Alec stated. He didn't shout. He just said his name, not knowing what to do anymore. He had opened the door to Magnus' loft, feeling a strong urge that something didn't want him there. He knew it was Magnus' wards, but why they still let him in, he had no idea.

"Alec. What do you want?" Magnus sighed, seeming to have just given up. It was then that Alec finally got to look at the warlock properly for the first time since all this had happened. He didn't like what he saw. Magnus was tired, exhausted actually, which made Alec wonder how hard he has been working lately. Usually it was Alec who was the one who needed to be told to stop, but seeing Magnus not even bother to glamour his eyes confirmed that he had exerted himself too much.

Alec walked up to Magnus slowly, all his inhibitions gone. He didn't care about anything at that point apart from making sure he was okay. Alec's hand went up to Magnus' cheek, caressing it ever so gently. Magnus tensed at the initial touch, before relaxing at the familiarity of it all. It was as if nothing had happened. But they both knew something had.

"I can't keep doing this Magnus. I've had a taste of what things would be like without you, and I hated it." Alec whispered, eyes staring down intensely at Magnus. "Please tell me what I did wrong."

"Raj."

"Raj?"

Alec was puzzled now. What did Raj have to do with all of this? The look on Magnus' face told Alec that Raj had a lot to do with this.

"You and Raj." Magnus started. "It's okay Alec, I knew someone better would come along. I just didn't expect it to be this quick." He whispered the last bit, but Alec caught it.

"What are you talking about Magnus? There's nothing going on between Raj and I."

"Don't lie Alec. I saw his t-shirt on your floor. And if that didn't clear things up for me, Raj made damn sure I knew. He practically admitted it." Magnus sighed, feeling some weight leave his shoulders now that they were having the well-needed discussion.

"He did what?" Alec said, and Magnus didn't miss the anger radiating off the shadowhunter stood in front of him. Alec was very different than most shadowhunters Magnus had come across. He was usually calm and reserved, but it was times like this when Magnus was reminded of just how strong and how much of a shadowhunter Alexander really was.

"Magnus. Raj was in my room because he was being healed and my room was the closest. I'm not going to argue with you, and I'm not going to try and get you to believe me. I just hope you realise that I'm right sooner rather than later." Alec cleared his throat, turning around and making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked, insecurity forming in his voice.

"To beat the shit out of Raj."

Anyone else would have probably thought Alec was being sarcastic, or joking around, but Magnus knew otherwise. He was in love with that man, and he knew that Alec was just being blunt.

"Who healed him Alec?" Magnus shouted just before Alec left. Magnus could easily get in touch with any of the healers and would then know whether Alec was telling the truth or not.

"Catarina."

Magnus didn't have time to stop Alec, mostly because he was too surprised. Catarina healed Raj? Not being bothered to walk, Magnus clicked his fingers, and his phone appeared into his hand. He scrolled down to Catarinas contact and pressed it, breathing deeply as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Magnus! What a wonderful surprise. How may I help you sweetie?" Catarina asked cheerfully, obviously happy to hear from her old friend.

"Did you heal Raj the other day?" Magnus got straight to the point.

"Yes, why? I also met that man you have been raving about. He was lovely. Lots of help as well." Catarina paused. "Why do you want to know that, Magnus?"

"I fucked up."

Magnus hung up quickly, his heart thudding. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he just trust Alec? A portal appeared in front of Magnus and he stepped through it hastily, not even second glancing at Maryse who tried to get his attention once she realised she was in the Institute. He knew she was just going to tell him how he wasn't welcome here.

"Magnus!" Maryse practically screeched, which did make the warlock stop in his stride. She sounded frantic, and she never called him by his actual name. It was always 'warlock', or 'demon'.

"What do you want Maryse?" Magnus scowled. "I am here to see your son."

"Good." Maryse breathed, making Magnus' eyebrows shoot up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will never understand what you two have, or what he feels for you. It's beyond me - "

"Gee thanks." Magnus said with an eye roll, but the look Maryse gave him made him shut up.

"But all I have noticed since you two had this fight is how unhappy my son is. You seemed to bring some life out in him that no one had ever seen before - Izzy and Jace included - and Magnus, I may be a horrible person, and I may have not been the best mother in the world to any of my children. But I love my son, and I want that happiness back." Maryse stopped to finally look Magnus in the eye, and he could see that the woman was sincere in her words.

"Even if it means having to put my issues to the side. I would kill for Alec, Magnus."

"So would I."

"Brilliant." Maryse paused, and something changed in her demeanour. "Alec is currently shouting at Raj, and while I am sure he would usually easily be able to take him down blindfolded, Alec was injured during the mission, and I don't want him to - "

Maryse was cut off by Magnus pushing past her, heading straight to the training room, because he knew Alec would never be stupid enough to start a fight anywhere where there was important technological equipment around.

Sure enough, as soon as Magnus stepped into the room, he saw a furious Alec, backed up by a surprisingly angry Izzy. Magnus was not expecting Jace to be the one to try and calm everyone down, but there he was, standing in between Alec and Raj, who was just smirking at the taller shadowhunter.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Alec snarled, earning a cheer from Izzy. Magnus just rolled his eyes at her antics, before walking towards them all, making them notice his presence.

"Magnus." Alec said, fury still evident in his eyes, though it had calmed slightly when he saw the warlock.

"I owe you an apology. Many apologies actually. But I will come to that." Magnus sighed, "First of all..."

Magnus' fingers came up, and with that, so did Raj. He choked out, grasping at thin air around his neck. Magnus would usually expect Alec to try and stop him, so he was surprised when he saw Alec smirk slightly. Who knew the man he loved could be so devious at times?

"Okay Magnus, that's enough." Jace snapped, worry evident in his eyes - he wasn't sure that he could trust Magnus, Alec and Izzy to not go too far at this moment in time. The day when Jace had to be the buffer between an argument had come too soon for his liking.

Magnus reluctantly let Raj go, who stumbled to the ground and looked up to glare at each of them individually, his eyes resting the longest on Magnus. The warlock just raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to make a move. Raj wasn't dumb. He knew he didn't stand a chance against any of these people in the room at the moment, so he just lowered his gaze, slowly coming to stand up so at least he was at their level again. It seemed to give him a sense of bravado.

"If you ever try and come between me and Alec again, I'll make sure even the torture the clave issues out is nothing compared to what you'll get." Magnus snarled. "Am I understood?"

Raj nodded just once, still trying to hide his fear. Izzy rolled her eyes, gesturing to Jace who took Raj by his arm and left the room. Izzy followed after, but not before whispering something in Alec's ear.

"Alec, you have no idea how sorry I am. Truly, I - "

"Magnus. Just shut up for once." Alec said, his eyes boring into the warlocks, who stood very still, waiting for the next move, curious to what it will be.

"You didn't trust me." Alec stated, his eyes showing hurt, which formed a tight knot in Magnus' stomach. He had caused all of this. The pain Alec was going through, the now tarnished relationship that they'll have to fix - all because he was too damn insecure.

"I know, darling, and I promise you, I will do everything I can to make it up to you." Magnus pleaded, not caring about how just a few years ago he wouldn't even dream about begging to a shadowhunter. Everything had changed now though, and he would do anything for this one in front of him, and that was a scary thought. Magnus would give up his life for Alec.

"Yeah, you will." Alec murmured, seeming to be in an argument with himself.

"Okay Magnus. Look, I'm not happy, and you're definitely not forgiven. You didn't even hear me out. That's not okay, and that cannot happen again. You'll be doing a lot of grovelling to make this right, but for now, I'm just glad you're here." Alec's voice broke at the end, a huge difference from the strong tone of it when he had first started. Magnus walked up quickly to take his shadowhunter into his arms, and Alec willingly went, not having liked these past few days without him.

"Alexander, I don't want to live without you."

"Neither do I Magnus... But these past few days have shown me that I can, if needs be. So don't fuck up again."

The conversation was just between the two of them, no one else, so when Izzy and Jace barged back into the room, both Alec and Magnus were a bit annoyed.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but I have to heal Alec." Jace grinned, grabbing his parabatai and pulling out his Stele, about to draw an Iratze. Magnus quickly put a hand in the way, successfully stopping Jace.

"Allow me. Warlock magic is much stronger by any means." Magnus quipped, running his hands over the area of discomfort. Jace just rolled his eyes, letting out a 'stupid jealous warlocks' before Izzy slapped him playfully, grinning at the sight of happiness back on her brothers face. She swore though, if Magnus ever made Alec feel like that again, that she would personally take his immortal life from him, and be damn happy about it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it!  
> I don't have a certain day that I'm going to upload, but as soon as I have written the next chapter I'll upload it.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. This chapter was pretty much purely fluff because I felt it was better to start it off this way so everyone can see how great they are :*


End file.
